


Healing

by thusspokebianca



Series: Dansen one shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusspokebianca/pseuds/thusspokebianca
Summary: A soft little ficlet set between episodes 20 and 21 of season 4. What if Alex hadn't woken up to that memory of Kara?





	Healing

Kelly glanced over at Alex’s sleeping shape, the light from the TV screen dancing on her face. They had spent the whole day together, from a casual morning jog to an unexpected trip to Portsmouth. From sharing chocolate bars and excited giggles, to opening up about each other’s deepest and most painful wounds and assuring that they would eventually heal into scars that would fade in time.

Kelly wasn’t one to open up about herself. She was great at making others talk and help them heal. It was her gift, her purpose. But Alex? Alex made her feel things she hadn’t in a long time. She felt safe and understood. She hadn’t actually talked about Dana to anyone, not to her mom and not to James. Dana and the love they had shared was hers and opening up about it felt like letting her go.

She told Alex that everyone deserved a second chance at happiness. It’s what she kept telling herself every day since she read those words in Dana’s letter until she almost believed them. But now? With Alex, the woman who had protected her, encouraged her to take a leap of faith and trust her instincts, for the first time she actually felt it. She knew that without a doubt this, whatever it may be, was special.

Alex shifted slightly and made a cute little sound. Fondly smiling to herself, Kelly checked her watch. It was already past midnight and she should probably get going. She turned off the TV and grabbed a soft grey blanket to drape it over Alex’s body. A strand of red hair fell in her face, covering her eyes and Kelly moved her hand to brush it behind her ear, but stopped herself.

\- - - - -

Alex woke up the next morning a little sore. Stretching her legs and arms, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the empty apartment. She couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep and when Kelly might’ve left, and felt a bit embarrassed at how open and vulnerable she had been. She grabbed her phone from the coffee table to send a message and apologize, just to discover two unread texts from Kelly.

 **Kelly:** Hey sleepy head, I just got back to my hotel. You looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you, so I just snuck out.

 **Kelly:** If you want, we could get coffee tomorrow - my treat :)

Alex smiled to herself as she typed the reply.

 **Alex:** yes, please 


End file.
